Knuckles's Summer Investigates (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDane for rangerfan151
Knuckles's Summer Investigates is a summer special episode to during Knuckles help for the best monsters from the past. led by Black Narcissus. among the plan of monsters with Trumpet Top, Flash Head, Bucket of Bolts, Elestomp, Mysticon, Miracon, Chameliac, Destructipede and Goldwinger, went to the cinema theater and get the rid two monsters with Mole Monster, Grumble Bee and Super Toxipod ready to the fight with Mighty Morphin Black Ranger, Dino Charge Purple Ranger and Gold Samurai Ranger. The Battle of Monsters with Sector V Operatives, Lincoln and his Nine Sisters, Bratz Babyz, Nita and Nora, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 60, Numbuh 83, Numbuh 94, Sam, Clover, Alex, Britney, Blythe and Star Butterfly. before in the Knuckles's other plans. Orchestral Maneuvers in the Park * There's going to be a jazz concert at the Youth Center! Curtis wants to play his & Zack's uncle's famous trumpet. It ends up getting stolen and turned into the Trumpet Top monster. His musical blasts cause the Power Rangers to hallucinate, making them think they're fighting monsters they've already defeated. The Robot Ranger * Justin begins to notice something strange going on with his teammates: Ashley's got wires in her wrist and Carlos' face can come off. This leads him to suspect that they've been replaced by robots! But if so, why can they Morph, and why are they helping to fight Divatox's Flash Head and Voltmeister monsters? What's the truth behind this odd occurrence? And how long before Justin ends up the only one left? Meanwhile, Bulk & Skull take jobs as tennis instructors. Invasion of the Ranger Snatchers * Rocky's instant stardom, going from extra to sidekick on the set of the b-movie/sci-fi flick, "The Invasion Of Blueface", leads to Prince Sprocket wanting to shoot a movie of his own, "Invasion of the Ranger Snatchers." He traps the Zeo Rangers inside a movie dimension where anything the director says, goes! They'll have to fight against the script, and a gang-full of monsters, to change the movie as it occurs around them. Wheels of Destruction * When Vypra uses her Vyprari vehicle against the Rangers, doing damage to their Rescue Rover, it's up to Ms. Fairweather to come up with a new weapon for them to use against her. But Joel is misled into believing she's making him something especially. How will he take it when he discovers it's a gift for the whole team? And will these new Lightspeed Cycles be enough to put a stop to the Vyprari? Zapped * Morgana recruits a washed-up alien magician named Mysticon, giving him a magic wand, the abilities of which make him, and his dinosauric pal Al, capable of committing numerous thefts. In exchange for this power, Mysticon puts on a magic show, in an effort to attempt to capture a leading microbiologist to aid Gruumm in his ultimate scheme, and ends up also putting would-be assistant Syd under a spell! Meanwhile, Doggie's favoritism of Omega Ranger over the others begins to get on the nerves of the B-Squad. Reflections of Evil * The Miracon mutant traps the Rangers in a series of mirror dimensions, which each include a mutant guardian, most of which they've already captured! Can our heroes break out without getting seven years bad luck? The Chameliac Warrior * Chameliac, a monster with a computerized memory, learns all of the Lost Galaxy Rangers', and Magna Defender's, battle skills and moves, using them successfully against the team. The Great Evilyzer * Professor Phenomenus creates a device which can give anything an attitude, for good or for evil. While he, Bulk, & Skull are chased across the city by a toy car they turned evil, Astronema steals it, and utilizes the "evil" function to turn the Delta Megazord against the Rangers! If that's not bad enough, they've got and it's the illusionary monsters to deal with Destructipede. The Wild Wipeout * After suffering a wipeout on her surfboard, Tori is sent by the evil Butterfly-like monster called Goldwinger to a pocket dimension where everything seems to be opposite of her own reality. Her Ranger teammates are evil, the aliens are good, Kapri & Marah are hippies, Zurgane & Choobo are punk-Kelly's stockboys, and Lothor is the do-good Mayor of Blue Bay Harbour! Whose side should she be rooting for now? Can she get back to her own dimension safely, if at all? The Poe and the Pendulum * The Ghost of Edgar Allan Poe, the long-deceased horror poet author, comes to Hillhurst seeking inspiration. Meanwhile, Nukus has Les draw up the Mole Monster to steal Edgar's latest book. Monsters with Black Narcissus Black Narcissus (Sonic X UK).png MMPRS2 Classixx - Trumpet Top.jpg PRT Classixx - Flash Head.jpg Bucket of Bolts.jpg Elestomp.jpg Mysticon.jpg Miracon.jpg Chameliac Warrior.jpg PRIS Classixx - Destructipede.jpg Goldwinger.jpg Summer Monsters MMPRS2 Classixx - Salaguana.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Fighting Flea.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Soccadillo.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Rhinoblaster.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Mantis.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Stag Beetle.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Slippery Shark.jpg PRT Classixx - Voltmeister.jpg Leaky-Faucet-Yellow-Helmet.jpg Steambot.jpg Pumpkin Sorcerer.jpg Traffic Kitty.jpg Gold Beaked Monster.jpg Al (Power Rangers SPD).jpg Redeye.jpg Ironspike.jpg Angelcon.jpg Radster.jpg Ruptor.jpg Trencher.jpg Rykon.jpg Quakemaker.jpg PRIS Classixx - Powerdriller.jpg PRIS Classixx - Fearog.jpg PRIS Classixx - Clawhammer (Ep 12).jpg PRIS Classixx - Sting King (Ep 12).jpg PRIS Classixx - Behemoth.jpg Blue Face.jpg Mad Magnet.jpg Copybot.jpg Terramole.jpg Amphibidor.jpg Florabundacus.jpg Snipster.jpg Toxipod.jpg Bopp-A-Roo.jpg General Trayf.jpg Madtropolis.jpg Hip Hopper.jpg Skyscrapper.jpg Tentacreep.jpg Magic Moustache.jpg Mr. Ratwell.jpg Footzilla.jpg Slob Goblin.jpg Three Monsters Mole Monster.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Grumble Bee.jpg Super Toxipod.jpg K.N.D. Operatives, Lincoln and his Nine Sisters, Bratz Babyz, Nita and Nora, Sam, Clover, Alex, Britney, Blythe and Star Butterfly vs. Summer Monsters at the Beach * Monsters featured in this summer episode: Salaguana, Fighting Flea, Soccadillo, Rhinoblaster, Mantis, Stag Beetle, Slippery Shark, Voltmeister, Leaky Faucet, Steambot, Pumpkin Sorcerer, Traffic Kitty, Gold-Beaked Monster, Al, Redeye, Ironspike, Angelcon, Radster, Ruptor, Trencher, Rykon, Quakemaker, Powerdriller, Fearog, Clawhammer, Sting King, Behemoth, Blue Face, Mad Magnet, Copybot, Terramole, Amphibidor, Florabundacus, Snipster, Toxipod, Bopp-A-Roo, General Trayf, Madtropolis, Hip Hopper, Skyscrapper, Tentacreep, Magic Mustache, Mr. Ratwell, Footzilla, and Slob Goblin. Category:Summer Episodes Category:UK Category:Crossovers Category:Summer Category:Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:Totally Spies! Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Star Vs. The Forces of Evil Category:Parody Characters Category:Movies Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Turbo Category:Power Rangers Zeo Category:Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Category:Power Rangers S.P.D. Category:Power Rangers Time Force Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Category:Power Rangers In Space Category:Power Rangers Ninja Storm Category:Parody Movies Category:Superheroes Category:Supervillains Category:Bad Guys Category:Good Guys Category:Power Rangers Dino Charge Category:Power Rangers Samurai Category:Parodies Category:Superstar Movies Category:All-Star Category:Beetleborgs Metallix Category:Parody Films Category:Kids Next Door Category:Sonic X Category:Metarex (The Blogspot) Category:The Loud House Category:Classic Category:Bratz Babyz